Black Ops
by Maxennce
Summary: HP SG1 Crossover The wars over and Harry Potter's lost all he ever knew. What awaits him over the pacific though is a completely different war, one he will fight for to contain his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I betcha your all wondering if I'm dead or not, its been that long since I updated. I've started something new (surprise, surprise) and this is just a sneak preview. I would really appreciate any feedback, beta's, or flames telling me that I shouldn't give up my day job _

_Cheers_

_Maxennce_

Name: Black Ops

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: You know who owns them, sure as hell isn't me now is it.

Date Archived: 27/10/05

A young man, aged about sixteen, tall, black hair, bright, luminescent green eyes was the last man on a flight that landed in Colorado Springs, in the United States of America. His name, Harry Potter and he had just left everything he'd ever known in the UK as well as whatever friends and family he had remaining and moved away. He was starting a new life in a new country. Really, in a new world. The reason for this sudden move?

A horrible betrayal by someone he had told himself that he could trust implicitly. Harry Potter had been horribly betrayed by the people that he had trusted most in the first place. What happened? The end of his sixth year, he faced a horrible enemy that had been plaguing his world for as long as he'd been alive, and Harry triumphed over this enemy. Murdered him along with numerous numbers of his followers. He was once again the saviour of his world. Unfortunately for him, the majority of the major powers in control over this world neglected to see it the same light, and all of a sudden, Harry was seen as an enemy instead of a saviour. And in the eyes of people that he once trusted most, it was the final nail in a coffin that had been steadily lowered into the ground ever since Harry Potter had been introduced into the Wizarding World.


	2. Introductions

_Well, this story is going to continue (keep fingers crossed people). So, here is the next instalment, and the introduction of Jonathan "Jon"O'Neill. Yes, it is the clone. So Fragile Balance spoilers, if you haven't seen it, just where the hell have you been? I am keeping the two "ll" idea, because then it's still plausible that Jack and Jon are related_

_Cheers_

_Max_

Title: Black Ops

Rating: Teen, possible Mature

Date Updated: 29/10/05

After contemplating where he'd want to go in the world with an entire community after his blood for his 'own protection', Harry decided on the multi facedness of the United States. Regardless of how 'famous' he may have been in Britain, there was a major chance that he could hide in plain view away from the major magic areas of the United States. So, while still in London, Harry had visited various different travel agencies, enquiring about which state in the US would be best for someone like him. Someone who still had to go to school, didn't really like the heat, had money to burn and still had to go to school. Which led him to Colorado. Harry had managed to organise himself, his transcripts and what he needed to survive on his own until he found gainful employment.

He arrived at Denver airport at 6am and rather jet lagged. The excitement was catching though and the emerald eyed boy on the bus to Colorado Springs was bright eyed and bushy tailed to anyone that looked. It was the beginning of his new life. He arrived at the apartment complex where he was to be living until he finished school and met his landlady. Her name was Shirley and to his surprise, treated him like the son he never had the chance to be. Like any motherly figure she automatically commented on his weight and admonished his attempts to not have to feed him that night. What he was also told was that next door was another emancipated minor named Jonathan O'Neil. And that Harry was to drag him down to her place that night and she would happily feed both of them. Harry just smiled happily at the kind woman and consented to her feeding him and Jonathan.

Harry settled into his apartment that afternoon and soon found himself in front of the door to his new next door neighbour almost too quickly. After two quick knocks, a man slightly taller than himself opened the door with a predatory growl on his features. Harry automatically took two steps backwards, raised his hands in defence and quickly added "I'm just here to introduce myself and to let you know that Shirley is demanding that we head down to her place and eat dinner with her. My names Harry Potter." The young Jonathan shrugged before shutting and locking the door and gesturing with his hand "after you Mr Potter." Harry just shook his head and led the way down the footpath and towards Shirley's home.

The friendship between the two totally different men advanced very little that night, introductions and light chit chat were exchanged between two very private men that had experienced lives that most normal people could never dream about, let alone experience. Monday, the first day of school for Harry drew quickly, and before he knew it, Jon was at his front door, asking him if he wanted company for the walk to school. Harry, knowing that this was the only way for him to fit in even momentarily accepted the company and braced himself for the varying differences that would be between a magical castle that had been both his home and school for the past six years and now attending a completely muggle school that basically had no comparative similarities.

They arrived at the Spring's high school about fifteen minutes before the bell was due to ring. Jon escorted Harry to the office and then to his surprise sat down and said to the ex-wizard "I'll just wait here for you Harry." Harry nodded before being led through to the principal's office. The Principal, Mr Veers, nodded in the appropriate places about his transcripts, and the subject choices he made. Harry was going to make something of his life. He was through being a scapegoat for bigger people who couldn't take responsibility for their own actions and he was sick to death of being relied upon to do something that he really shouldn't have had to have done. Harry ended up walking out of the Principal's office with a timetable that had him doing everything possible to give him the best chances after school was over. Calculus, English, Physics, Chemistry, Gym, Social Science and Mathematics. Jon had waited for him in the waiting area, and according to him, the pair of them took basically the same subjects.

That day Jon also introduced him to a young woman named Courtney Welling. She was in the majority of their classes and already seemed to be great friends with Jon. She wasn't exactly very secretive but made no mention of things that most people introduce themselves with. Harry nearly immediately liked the girl, reminding him of no one from home. She seemed very down to earth and had a sarcastic sense of humour. After several days of classes, the trio became rather close, Jon and Harry being emancipated minors, and Courtney's parents neglecting her to the point of not caring whether she came home all week. When Harry had asked her about her family though, she had quickly diverted the subject, mentioning only that her other siblings were more important. So although we had only Shirley to care for us, we closed ranks on each other and supported our own way through the Springs high school


End file.
